


傲慢与偏见

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: 彬振 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“是这里吗？”助理看着手机，跟着导航走到一扇紧闭的门前，反复确认着门牌号。  
金韩彬在落后两三步的地方站定，他手随意搭在相机包上，头上的渔夫帽遮住了大半张脸，只露出冒着青色胡茬的消瘦下巴。  
“就是这儿，我按门铃啦？”助理终于确认好了地方，转头问他。  
“嗯。”金韩彬微微一点头，依旧是那副冷淡困倦的样子。  
助理收起手机，伸出食指按响门铃。  
“内——”厚厚的防盗门后隐约传出应答，声调轻快的往上扬着，雌雄难辨。  
助理清了清嗓子，做好了打招呼的准备。  
脚步声越来越近，咔哒一声，门打开了，主人家从半开的门缝中探出头来看他们。他头发染成浅栗色，皮肤很白，脸才巴掌大，五官秀气小巧，下巴尖尖。  
他探出来的目光首先落到金韩彬身上，才看了一眼就立马转到助理带着笑意的脸上。  
果然，谁都扛不住老大那冷冰冰的气场。助理面上笑容不变，心里却在疯狂吐槽，不知道的还以为我们是来收保护费的黑社会呢。  
唉，气氛只有只有靠我拯救了，加油！  
“您好。”小助理冲他欠身行礼，用热情而不失礼貌的语调说，“我们是S.WIND工作室的，请问是金振焕xi吗？”  
“我是。”金振焕也勾起笑来，将门彻底打开，侧身让出路，“请进吧。”  
助理进了屋子，边脱鞋边介绍：“这位是摄影师B.I，我是他的助理。”  
金振焕又把目光投到了沉默的金韩彬身上。带着渔夫帽的人终于有了反应，他冲金振焕点了点头，吐出句毫无温度的“您好”。  
什么啊，真是没礼貌的家伙。金振焕挂起礼仪微笑，看着应该是眼睛位置处的帽檐回道：“您好。”  
金振焕引着他们在客厅落座，又转身去拿水。金韩彬坐在沙发里，在帽檐的遮掩下用审视的目光上下打量金振焕。  
他穿着件浅色的家居服，很宽大，下摆一直垂到大腿根，黑色短裤只能从衣摆下露出一指节那么宽的边。他个子不高，身体线条藏在宽松的衣服里看不真切，但裸露在外的腿很直，肌肉线条优美，腿毛颜色很淡，并不多。  
金振焕很快拿着两个杯子出来了，他察觉到了金韩彬的视线，从眼角瞟他几眼，不知不觉绷起脸，原本微微上翘的嘴角也拉直了。  
金韩彬却是眼睛一亮。  
身材暂且不提，这张脸倒有点意思。五官清淡，却又在眉梢眼尾带着点媚，尤其点在眼下那颗小痣，可以说是画龙点睛之笔，让整张脸看起来又纯又欲。  
可此刻他从眼角瞪过来的眼神却凶得很，拒绝被欣赏。  
金振焕面无表情在茶几前坐下，将手里的杯子不轻不重地放在两人面前。玻璃杯底撞上桌面，发出清脆的“咔”一声。  
金韩彬手虚握着搭在膝上，目光仍停在他脸上。他终于看清那颗小痣，惊讶的发现它居然是个小爱心的形状。  
助理从眼尾扫了金韩彬一眼，悄悄戳了戳他腰。  
金韩彬撤了视线，他原本被这张矛盾又和谐的脸挑起的几分兴致又淡了下去。这样的人，估计拍起照来也是扭扭捏捏放不开的，更别说这位客人要拍的还是走性感风的私房照。  
没意思。  
他低头拉开放着相机的挎包：“准备好就开始吧。”  
另外两人都看着他。  
助理知道他这是有了想法，迫不及待的想要实践。但金振焕不知道，他只觉得这摄影师装逼装过了头，一点礼貌都没有，让他拳头发痒。  
金振焕压下怒气，语气尽量平稳道：“不用先沟通下细节吗？”  
“不用。”助理刚张开嘴，就听金韩彬干脆拒绝了这个提议，当下眼前一黑。金韩彬竖起食指在空中晃了晃，态度嚣张又诚恳：“只需要跟着我走就对了。”  
在工作上金韩彬是个独裁者，约拍的顾客只能提出大概想要的风格，剩下的概念、细节都由金韩彬本人来掌控。  
没有哪个顾客会喜欢这样强硬固执的摄影师，可偏偏金韩彬交出来的成片超乎想象的完美，于是名气不降反增。  
助理在心里发出无奈的叹息，悄悄看了金振焕一眼，发现他表情难看，似乎下一秒就要把他们扫地出门。  
“去卧室吧。”金韩彬浑然不觉，调着摄像机站起身。他摘下渔夫帽扔到沙发上，回头时不经意间对上助理的视线。  
金韩彬双眼在黄色镜片后瞪大了，不可思议道：“你还坐着干什么？快把反光板拿出来啊。”  
“哦，哦。”助理立马起身，捣腾工具去了。  
金韩彬又转头看着金振焕，无声表达出催促。  
没了渔夫帽的遮掩，他的脸终于完全展示出来。他留着半长的黑色卷发；左边脸颊上贴着个可爱的卡通创可贴；鼻梁上架着副黄色镜片的平光镜，镜片后一双无神又冰冷的眼睛直勾勾看着金振焕。

果然，这小子的面相与性格高度统一，傲慢又可恶。

金振焕很是火大，他想把他们赶出去，但又更想看看他的水平是否配得上这份傲慢。  
他勾起个毫无温度的笑，带头进了卧室。  
金韩彬打量着卧室，卧室里放着张双人大床，被套床单外灰内白。酒红色的窗帘半拉着，阳光从未遮住的地方投入室内，给屋子里设下红色的暧昧旖旎的结界。  
“能看看衣柜吗？”金韩彬问。  
金振焕高高挑起眉：“连穿什么衣服都要管吗？”  
“是。”金韩彬说，用黑得深刻的眸子看着他，“相信我，我挑的一定是最适合的。”  
金振焕不置可否，他拉开衣柜门，让出位置。  
金振焕的衣柜里色彩鲜艳，金韩彬用眼睛扫视着，拿出一件用金线绣着凤凰的大红色日式浴衣。  
“穿这个。”  
金振焕挑了挑眉，接过衣服转身进了卫生间。  
金韩彬望着他的背影，张了张嘴，最后什么都没说。  
都是男人有必要躲起来换衣服吗？何况拍到最后总要有露出的。  
他更加肯定接下来的拍摄并不能称心如意，也许让顾客在摄像头前完全放松下来就要花费老大功夫。  
“哥，你可得千万忍住脾气啊，别把人骂哭，也别再跟人打起来了。”助理凑过来小声交待，这两种情况无论哪个发生，都很让人头大啊。  
“不好说。”金韩彬摸了摸脸上的创可贴，语气郁闷，“你拉着我点。”  
关键他也不敢靠近盛怒中的老虎啊......助理苦着脸飘走了。

可他们担心的情况并没发生。  
换上了红色浴衣的人在相机镜头前呈现出完全不同的感觉。他倚在床头，一会直视镜头，一会将视线落在虚空，漫不经心地展示着自己，却把所有人的注意力牢牢抓住了。  
他知道自己的美，更知道如何展示美。鲜红的浴衣松松挂在肩上，衣襟开得很大，露出大片冷白细腻的肌肤和薄薄的胸肌线条，露出左肩上的半截纹身与右边锁骨下的小小十字架。  
红色浴衣下摆的开叉处，两条瓷器一般的腿懒懒贴着白色的床单蹭过，微微弯曲，交并在一起。  
他是高傲且矜持的，他并不在意镜头，他掌控镜头。金振焕淡淡扫了眼镜头，又偏头去看泄入阳光的窗。蜿蜒着爬过小小纹身的手抬起来，随意地顺了顺额前碎发。暧昧因子隐秘而大胆的从他表情肢体间泄出，被镜头记录。  
金振焕把3.2英寸的显示屏变成舞台，把透过镜头看着他的金韩彬变成观众。他随心所欲又霸道地支配着观众的五感，让他沦陷在这场无声的表演中，无法自拔。  
金韩彬简直惊为天人。  
“哇，很好。”他说，语气愈发愉悦，“跪起来，眼神再放一点——很好！”  
金韩彬舔着唇角，举着相机不断换着角度拍他，咔擦声一直未停：“哇——很好！”  
他的兴致完全被带上来了，面上不知不觉露出笑意，惊叹连连。  
抬着反光板的助理看着他，倍感稀奇。  
这还是那个每每拍到最后总是会阴着脸狂放冷气的B.I吗？  
笑的也太傻了，收一收ok？

金韩彬完全沉浸在金振焕呈现出来的画面里了，色彩、光线和构图，圣洁和性感，所有元素都刚刚好。  
他们配合默契，好像都知道对方想要的是什么，又好像他们追求的就是同一种感觉。  
一切都如此完美。

金韩彬上了床，长腿一跨跪到金振焕腰侧，将他夹在两腿间，抬着相机居高临下的拍他。  
金振焕两道小扇子似的睫毛极快的抖了抖，抬起眼来看他。而金韩彬一只眼睛藏在镜头后，暴露在外的那只眼睛紧紧眯起，他不住按下快门，使相机不停歇的发出咔擦声。  
他似乎没意识到这动作过于失礼了。  
金振焕直直盯着他看，却什么都没说。  
金韩彬着迷地捕捉着身下人每一个表情，每一个角度，每一个性感又可爱的纹身与小痣。他感觉万分满足，可又觉得缺了点什么。  
是什么呢......脑海中有什么东西极快的闪过，他却抓不住它，金韩彬放下相机。  
黑色笨重的机子刚从脸上挪开，金振焕就隔着黄色的镜片撞上了他的视线。  
金韩彬的眼睛一改之前的黯淡无光，深邃如黑洞的眼睛此刻从深处射出极亮的光，仿佛里面有急速燃烧的流星，拖着长长的尾巴撞向金振焕。  
真是漂亮。  
他忍不住露出微笑，因为金韩彬瞳孔里的流星雨是因为他落下的。  
他开始喜欢这双眼睛了，他爱这双眼睛里映出的自己。  
金韩彬看着身下的人沉思了好一半天，开口问道：“家里有口红吗？”  
金振焕摇头：“没有。”  
于是金韩彬叫过战战兢兢举反光板的助理：“去买，我们来的路上就有美妆店，要正红色，快去。”  
“内。”助理接了任务，快步出了房间。  
“既然不拍照，可以下去了吗？”  
金韩彬顺着金振焕的视线看向自己，这才发现他们的姿势有多暧昧。他慌慌忙忙地下了床，面上却波澜不惊：“拍摄需要，我不是那个意思。”  
金振焕把他慌乱的动作与镇定的表情都收入眼底，他挑了挑眉：“我知道。”  
金韩彬用手指机械地扒拉着相机，半天憋出一句：“我们继续吧。”  
他让金振焕将腿放到床褥上唯一被阳光照亮的那块矩形区域，仅拍那双一只脚踝上刻着纹身的足。  
他要了根黑色的领带，将那对足捆起来，在脚踝侧边系了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
金振焕按金韩彬的要求直起身，双手抱膝，坐在光与影的交界处。他下巴搭在膝盖上，偏着头看着站在暗影里拍照的摄影师。金振焕刻意迷离了眼神，嘴微张开，以便镜头能隐约捕捉到藏在其中的舌头。  
“很好——”金韩彬不住发出赞叹，脸上再次挂起满意迷醉的笑。

他仿佛在和金振焕跳一支激烈又浪漫的华尔兹，他透过镜头抚摸过金振焕身上每一条优美的线条弧度，托起他的妙曼柔软的身子，让他腾空旋转。性感从扬起的浴衣衣摆绽放，如同在空中炸出一朵绮丽的烟花。  
而他虔诚地仰望着天空，接收了这份完美无瑕的美丽。

真的太美了。  
活到20多岁，金韩彬终于遇到他的阿芙洛狄忒。


	2. Chapter 2

助理很快带着口红回来了，金振焕倚在床上，好奇地看着金韩彬拆开包装。  
他要怎么用它？  
金振焕很是期待，刚才的拍摄已扭转了他对金韩彬的部分偏见——至少他是懂欣赏的人。  
金振焕是喜欢被赞美的人，而金韩彬不断用镜头、眼神和语言认可他，让他仿佛一朵被爱意浇灌的花儿，开得愈发艳丽。  
所以他愿意配合。

金韩彬拔开黑色磨砂的盖子，转出红色的膏体往嘴上抹。正红色在略失血色的唇瓣上被铺开，让他也融进由红色组成的旖旎气氛。  
他收起口红，抿着红唇，俯身靠近了金振焕：“失礼了。”  
金振焕还没反应过来，愣愣看着金韩彬拉开红色浴衣的衣襟，低头埋入他胸前，视线里就只能看到黑色毛茸茸的头顶。  
紧接着颈间一热，有温热柔软的东西碰上了肌肤。  
金韩彬居然吻了他。  
金振焕一阵战栗，下意识推拒，双手却在半路被金韩彬抓住了，温柔又强势地按回床上。  
温热的唇印过胸口、脖颈，金振焕侧过脸，哼出混乱粗重的鼻息。而后金韩彬微微直起身，他放开金振焕的双手，捧住他的脸颊扶正。  
他们短暂对视了一会。  
金韩彬目光专注，黑色眼瞳中流星雨依旧在下。  
他半磕上眼，不让流星坠落，身体却再次压下来，让褪了点颜色的红唇印上金振焕的唇。  
金振焕睁大眼睛。  
这是个很浅的吻，金韩彬唇微微颤抖，贴着金振焕的唇来回蹭着，万分亲昵，不染情欲。  
金振焕终于回过神，用力将金韩彬推开。  
“你——”他胳膊肘撑着床后挪几步，重重抹了把嘴，“你疯了吗？！”  
他嘴唇和唇周都金韩彬刻意印上了暧昧的红色，其中一抹被他自己用手背带到了下巴上，暧昧又张扬。金韩彬满意点头，他要的就是这种效果。  
仿佛被激烈吻过的效果。  
“只是拍摄需要。”金韩彬说，再次举起相机，藏起自己大半张脸。  
镜头下，金振焕仍在瞪他，表情惊疑又生气。可搭配上那张经历过激吻的唇，只叫人想入非非。  
他撑着床，为了逃离金韩彬身体后倾着。一边的衣襟已滑下肩头，露出印在脖颈与胸口的唇印。  
金韩彬笑了声，找着角度，再次摁起快门。

这可真他妈让人无语。金振焕转过头，面无表情看着目睹了全程却一声不吭的助理。  
“哈哈哈哈......”助理苦着脸，回他一串干笑。  
虽然他的重要职责之一就是帮金韩彬与顾客形成良好的沟通桥梁，但是现在这个情况，该怎么打圆场？  
这题真超纲了啊！老大你为什么一言不合就亲上去了啊啊啊啊啊！助理在心里恶龙咆哮。

“你希望他来？”金韩彬问，他抿了抿嘴，语气有点不爽，“我的吻技有那么糟糕？”  
“这是重点吗？”金振焕气道，“谁允许你吻我了？”  
金韩彬放下相机，露出无辜表情：“如果你可以自己做到我绝对不会代劳，但你够不到啊。”  
他说着目光一软，“你这个样子性感极了，你真的很适合红色，想不想照照镜子？”  
金振焕看着他伸过来的手，思考了一秒，万分不情愿地把手搭在他手心里。金韩彬抓住他，将他从床上拉起，牵着他走到落地镜前。  
“看看镜子里的人，很美不是吗？”他用赞叹的语气说。  
金振焕看着镜中的自己，目光极快地从嘴巴滑过胸前，又长久的落在被口红抹得一团糟的嘴上，不得不承认金韩彬说的是对的。  
吻痕加剧了纯与欲的冲突，像是圣洁被玷污，天使自神坛堕落。

金振焕抿了抿唇，耳尖悄悄泛红。

他的反应全部落在金韩彬眼里，让他不禁微笑起来。他松开金振焕的手：“在这里拍几张。”  
说罢亲自给他示范了姿势。  
金振焕还在害羞，沉默着按照金韩彬的要求直视镜子，然后扒开大红色的衣襟，另一只手摸着胸口上的唇印。  
“哇——很好。”金韩彬退远了拍他，因为镜头里的画面再次露出笑意，“现在从镜子里看着我。”  
金振焕依言看向他，耳尖微红，却眼神高傲。  
“哇——”金韩彬被击中了，他单膝跪地，献上连绵不绝的快门声。  
金振焕勾起一抹浅笑，他朝金韩彬伸出手：“口红给我下。”  
金韩彬从口袋里掏出口红，抛给他。金振焕接住口红打开，转出红色的膏体，抬手在镜子上画了个红色的王冠，为自己加冕。  
“完美！”金韩彬爱死这个悬在金振焕头顶上的小王冠了,他确实是掌控着整个红色氛围的王。  
镜中戴着红色王冠的王子露出被取悦到的矜持淡笑，他收起口红，看了眼单膝跪地的摄影师，又继续与镜子外的自己对视。  
王子和金振焕同时伸手，隔着镜面十指相贴，另一只手探进各自红色的浴衣里，握住半硬的性器。

是的，他们勃起了，就在第一次四目相对的那一刻。

龟头隐约从浴衣分叉处探出，随着抚慰的动作一点一点，吐出晶莹的液体。金振焕着迷地看着镜中的王子，微微躬起背，张嘴吐出压抑的喘息。  
纤长白净的颈子从红色的衣领里探出来，绷成美丽又脆弱的弧度，发尾处挂着汗珠，马上便会落下，在皮肤上滑出晶莹剔透的水痕。  
这一幕叫金韩彬抓着相机的手兀的收紧，用力到指节泛白。他下意识屏住呼吸，生怕惊扰了对镜自渎的纳喀索斯。

金振焕开始出汗了，从额角脸侧滑下的汗水并不能让他狼狈，反倒叫他在镜头里闪闪发光。  
红色的衣领因为他的动作顺着肩膀慢慢滑落，露出后颈与背部链接出的纹身，之后是藏在冷白皮服下展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，挂着薄汗，点着几颗小小的可爱的痣，带有令人疯狂的魔力。

太美了。  
激烈的心跳声音似乎盖过了快门声，鼓膜都被震得发出尖细的耳鸣。金韩彬浑身汗毛直立，头皮发麻，就连灵魂都在沸腾。  
他走向站在镜子前的人，小心翼翼牵住他撑在镜子上的手。  
其实金韩彬想握住那节勾人的后颈，但这种带有占有意味的动作实在太过于失礼。所以他只是克制的牵住了那只柔软小巧的手。

金韩彬牵着金振焕，将他从镜中带离，再次转移到床上。金韩彬仰躺在床上，让金振焕骑在自己身上，继续自慰。  
日式浴衣的两边衣襟垂落堆积在臂弯，露出微带肉感的上半身。红色的腰带下，两条白嫩的腿半遮半掩的从浴衣分叉处露出，硬挺的性器完全暴露在冰冷的镜头下，然后被一只蜿蜒爬着小小纹身的手握住。  
金韩彬喉结微动，还好他今天穿了条宽松的裤子，还好金振焕只是跨过他腰两侧跪着，没有坐到他身上。  
因此他可以纵容着下身抬起头的欲望，痛并快乐着欣赏着压在身上的纳喀索斯，他的阿芙洛狄忒。  
金振焕看着镜头后的金韩彬，狭长的眸子柔和下去，染上潋滟水光。  
说来也是奇妙，他居然能感受从冰冷机械的镜头后传来的，来自金韩彬的炙热视线。  
明明是在自慰，他却觉得是身下的金韩彬挺腰干入了他体内，炙热的视线化作烈火将他吞噬，舔舐着他身体每一处。所有快感都是金韩彬给予的，所有悸动都源自他。  
而金振焕在烈火里燃烧，又重获新生。  
“哈啊——”他高高扬起颈子，像是无法承受，张嘴吐出火热的喘息。

一旁负责打光的助理口干舌燥。不知道为什么，床上的氛围不像是在拍照，反而像是在做爱，火辣到令人血脉喷张。  
可他们并未真正的纠缠在一起。  
大概是红色窗帘的错吧，联合了阳光打造出了让人想入非非的光影效果。

就在助理绞尽脑汁的找理由的时候，床上的两人再一次换了位置。  
金振焕转身躺到床上，而金韩彬站起身，两条腿跨过金振焕的腰身踩在床上，一边低头拍照一边命令：“射出来。”  
“哈啊......”金振焕半张着嘴，舌尖微微探出在空中勾着。他看着镜头，手上动作越来越来，然后他扬起头，腰腹弓起，脚趾蜷缩着抠住床单，整个人绷成紧绷的弓。  
手中的性器吐出一股白浊，溅落上红色的浴衣。  
金振焕松弛下来，无力倒回床上。  
“很好——完美！”金韩彬兴奋道，慢慢改站为跪，镜头聚焦在金振焕落满汗水与旖旎春光的脸上。  
他忙着寻找角度，有一刻差点失去重心，连忙单手在金振焕耳旁撑了下，借此稳住身形。  
金振焕瞟去一眼，在他就要撤回手时伸手抓住了那骨节分明的手腕。  
他侧着脸往手在的方面挪了挪，把眼下的心形痣藏在金韩彬看不见的角度，从眼尾望向镜头。  
金韩彬顿了顿，连续不断的咔擦声兀的停下了。

一般来说拍私房照不会有除顾客之外的其他人入镜，负责拍摄的摄影师更是不可能出现。可金振焕拉着他的手腕，将它留在镜头里，望着他的眼神甜蜜的像是撒娇。  
金振焕用拇指蹭了蹭温热的骨节，才缓缓放开。他在暧昧的红色里微笑着，温顺又撩人。  
这画面印入金韩彬贴在相机后的那只眼瞳，让他心脏狂跳。  
这一刻他仿佛切身体会到了身下的人，仿佛那人所有的性感都是因他流露的。  
难道他其实是在梦境里吗？金韩彬在心里想，那真是太让人感激了。  
能短暂的拥有如此梦幻又完美的梦。

金韩彬无可救药的沉醉在名为金振焕的浪漫氛围里，恍惚中几乎是虔诚地按下快门。  
撑在耳侧的手不知不觉摸上线条流畅的侧脸，金韩彬用食指小心翼翼碰了碰点在眼下的心形痣。  
“perfect.”  
这一幕被相机定格成像，是这天最后的那张照片，深深烙在屏幕里。

“我迫不及待想要看到成品了。”  
“放心交给我吧。那个，我还能为你拍照吗？”

请让这个梦做得长一点吧。  
如果你即将醒来，请不要忘记我。


End file.
